Recueil d'OS, Entre faucon et lapin
by ButterPhi
Summary: Un recueil d'OS [MidoTaka/TakaMido] sur des sujets divers et variés. /!\ Distribution de limonade /!\. J'actualiserai le résumé au fil des OS. OS n 1 : Glaçons. Il suffit d'une petite canicule et d'un objet chanceux bien approprié pour que Midorima craque.


OS N°1 : Glaçons.

Bonjour/Bonsoir, devrais-je avoir honte de ce que je vais poster ici ? Herrrr… Que voulez-vous, des fois on a envie d'écrire des trucs comme ça… Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Sinon, enjoy ! o/

Autant le préciser tout de suite, ce recueil d'OS me servira de défouloir pervers (shame on me). J'écrirais régulièrement mais je ne suis en général pas très rapide et fonctionne aléatoirement. Des fois j'écris pendant toute une nuit de 23h à 5h du matin, parfois j'ai des périodes où je ne dépasse pas le paragraphe par jour. Il n'y aura donc pas de rythme spécial de publication.

Les OS n'auront pas forcément de liens entre eux, juste le pairing. Pas de suite temporelle spéciale non plus. Par contre on restera sûrement dans le même AU (pas si AU que ça), avec les mêmes faiblesses et tout et tout, pour que je ne me répète pas à chaque OS… Si un OS devient trop long ou que l'AU diffère trop d'ici il se peut que j'en fasse une fiction à part entière en plusieurs chapitres, je les posterai donc à part.

Auteur : Moi. (Nan sans dec')

Pairing : MidoTaka/TakaMido forever.

Genre : Ma (*Voix d'Homer* : « Mmmh du citron ! »)

Résumé : Yolo.

Disclaimer : l'univers de Kuroko no Basket appartient au grand Tadatoshi Fujimaki, l'image n'est pas de moi non plus.

Oh, et c'est mon premier lemon, soyez indulgent(e)s please, je ne sais pas quoi en penser… (;-;)

ATTENTION relations explicites entre hommes (yaoi keur keur). Je suis consciente d'avoir peut-être été influencée par le nombre considérable de lemon que j'ai pu lire, si vous retrouvez des détails que vous pensez avoir déjà vu autre part ne m'en voulez pas, ce n'est pas volontaire (chez moi le copiage est une phobie !)

* * *

C'était un mois de septembre épouvantable. L'été touchait à sa fin mais l'humidité et la chaleur ambiante étaient anormalement insupportables. Vous pouviez allumer n'importe quelle chaine de télévision, tous les bulletins météo vous diraient la même chose : « Alerte canicule sur Tokyo, gardez vos grands-parents et caniches à l'intérieur, réfugiez-vous dans les supermarchés climatisés, ne vous promenez pas pieds-nu sur l'asphalte et passez votre vie sous votre douche… », Enfin non, mais si Takao était présentateur météo ce serait surement ce qu'il dirait. D'ailleurs, celui-ci tenait très mal la chaleur. Selon Midorima elle le rendait encore plus insupportable que d'habitude.

« - Aller Shin-chan juste un !

\- Non.

\- Un tout petit ?

\- Non.

\- Je te signale que je viens de te tracter sous cette chaleur abominable jusque chez toi, sois sympa !

\- Je t'offre déjà l'hospitalité, ce n'est pas rien. N'insiste pas ou je te laisse dehors, nanodayo.»

Midorima remonta ses lunettes et, pour appuyer ses propos, serra son objet chanceux du jour (en l'occurrence un sachet de glaçons soigneusement emballé dans un sac isotherme) contre lui. Jamais de la vie il ne céderait son objet chanceux, surtout pas quand les cancers étaient placés en dernière position. Takao, derrière lui, attendant que le vert ouvre la porte de son domicile, pouffa comme il savait si bien le faire.

« - Comme si t'allais me laisser mourir dehors. Quoique tu peux toujours le faire tout seul cet exposé. Ouais c'est carrément une bonne idée ! Aller, ciaoo- ~ »

Le vert le rattrapa du col de sa chemise et l'entraina à l'intérieur, sous les plaintes du plus petit qui se débattait. Il finit d'ailleurs plaqué contre le mur sous un regard vert menaçant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« - Tu as dix minutes pour prendre une douche glacée et te taire une bonne fois pour toute, nanodayo. »

Takao frissonna sous la voix grave et émit un petit rire satisfait quand son Shin-chan le relâcha, il enleva à la va-vite ses chaussures et fila comme le vent dans la salle de bain spacieuse des Midorima. Il était venu tellement de fois ici qu'il aurait pu faire le trajet les yeux fermés sans se payer de mur.

D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il s'en était pris des murs, dans cette maison… Heureusement que les parents du vert passaient leur temps en voyages d'affaires….

Il alluma le jet d'eau et s'engouffra dans la douche avec un air d'imbécile heureux gravé sur le visage. Oui, du haut de leur dernière année de lycée, Kazunari et Shintarō étaient en couple. Officieusement, et seulement depuis quelques mois. Mais ils se tournaient autour depuis le début en réalité. Enfin, c'était le faucon qui tournait le plus autour du lapin. Sauf que ce n'était pas un mignon tout petit lapin, non, son lapin à lui faisait plus d'1m80 et était parfaitement capable d'inverser la chaine alimentaire. Un sourire mutin s'installa sur les lèvres de Takao, heureusement que l'eau était glacée.

Une fois sa trempette finie il se rhabilla, mit une serviette sur sa tête et emprunta les escaliers menant à la chambre du vert. C'est en finissant de se sécher les cheveux qu'il ouvrit la porte et se figea. Là, posé sur le bureau, se trouvait le graal. Oui, bon, Midorima était certes en train de déballer ses affaires scolaires, dos à lui et les fesses en l'air, mais actuellement les yeux de Takao étaient focalisés sur autre chose (et il lui en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il ne prête pas attention au magnifique fessier de Shin-chan !).

Une assiette remplie de morceaux de pastèque congelés était posée sur le bureau, avec des cure-dents et tout ! Et Takao se jeta dessus, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Shin-chan je t'aime !

\- Ne mange pas trop vite. »

Il avait oublié de le préciser mais son lapin, sous ses airs de tsundere sainte-nitouche et revêche, était en fait adorable et attentionné. À sa manière.

* * *

« - Shin-chan… Il est tard, mon cerveau sature, on a tout le week-end, on peut pas finir demain ? »

Pas de réponse. Midorima se tenait le dos droit sur sa chaise de bureau, ses doigts tapant de manière frénétique un énième paragraphe au sujet du parcours des oiseaux migrateurs et de leur façon de s'orienter dans l'espace durant leur voyage. Quant à Takao, il était avachi sur le lit du vert, entouré de dizaines de manuels, d'encyclopédies et de revues scientifiques traitant du sujet. Il avait abandonné, son cerveau saturait, et, par-dessus tout, il avait chaud. La maison des Midorima, aussi spacieuse soit-elle, était un peu vieille et ne disposait pas de système de climatisation. Il y avait juste un ventilateur brassant l'air chaud.

« - Shin-chan…

\- …

\- Shin-chaaaan… J'ai chaud…

\- C'est bon, il me reste la conclusion. C'est un sujet passionnant. »

Ça Takao n'en doutait pas, et il aurait même approuvé si seulement il n'était pas en train de subir une sorte de combustion instantanée. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et entreprit d'enlever son haut. Il ne comprenait pas les personnes qui préféraient avoir trop chaud que trop froid. Quand on à froid on peut rajouter une infinité de couches de vêtements, se blottir contre un radiateur, se prêter à diverses activités physiques… Quand on a chaud, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Une fois toutes les couches enlevées, on ne peut pas retirer sa peau bon sang ! Et c'est ainsi que Takao se retrouva en caleçon, à choir de toute sa personne en détresse sur le lit de son amant, celui-ci trop occupé à fixer les lettres qui défilaient sur son petit écran. Il y avait quand-même de quoi se vexer un tout petit peu, non ? Puis le faucon tourna son regard vers le radio réveil trônant sur la table de chevet.

« - Bonne année.

\- Mmh ?

\- Il est minuit une.

\- On est en septembre, Takao. »

Kazunari leva les yeux au ciel. Cet être humain était donc dénué de tout sens de l'humour ? Il roula de manière à être positionné sur le ventre, face au dos de son amant.

« - Nous ne sommes plus hier.

\- … Perspicace.

\- La journée a changée. »

Cette fois-ci Midorima s'interrompit dans son écrit et tourna partiellement la tête vers lui, ses yeux toujours rivés sur son écran.

« - Takao, tu te sens bien ?

\- Non, j'ai chaud. Et on n'est plus hier, ça veut dire que ton objet chanceux a changé. »

Le vert repositionna sa tête dans sa direction d'origine et remonta ses lunettes.

« - Idiot. »

Takao se redressa d'un bond, se mettant à genoux en équilibre au bord du lit.

« - S'il te plait !

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaiiiiiiit~

\- … Non.

\- Shin-shaaan !

\- … »

Takao esquissa un demi-sourire, il savait qu'il pouvait devenir très agaçant quand il le voulait et il était passé maître dans son passe-temps favoris : faire craquer les nerfs de Shin-chan. Les faire fondre, s'il le fallait. Il allait continuer ses plaintes quand le vert se retourna vers lui, faisant pivoter sa chaise de bureau, le sac isotherme sur les genoux. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir Takao presque nu en équilibre précaire au bord de son lit, à genoux face à lui, ses mains agrippant le bord du matelas entre ses jambes, le dos cambré et les fesses reculées dues à sa posture… Ses mèches collées sur son front par une fine pellicule de sueur, ses yeux luisants de convoitise pour ce qu'il tenait sur ses genoux.

« - Shin-shaaan… »

Et sa voix basse miaulant son surnom… Il s'enfonça dans son siège.

« - Supplie-moi. »

Midorima fut lui-même passablement surpris quand ces mots sortirent de sa propre bouche, mais il ne les regretta curieusement pas. Takao n'en menait pas large. La voix grave et autoritaire de son amant lui envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et tout son corps s'embrasa. Il plissa des yeux sous cet effet et remonta son regard pour l'ancrer dans celui de Midorima. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur un soupir muet quand il y trouva une lueur d'envie. Mais le supplier… N'était-ce pas justement ce qu'il faisait depuis tout à l'heure ?

A moins que…

Midorima entreprit de défaire les bandages de sa main gauche, sans détourner son regard enfoncé dans celui de son amant.

Oh, très bien…

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de Takao et, sans quitter son amant des yeux un seul instant de peur de manquer sa réaction, il se redressa pour mieux se laisser tomber en arrière, le corps en demi-torsion par ses jambes pliées sur le côté, les bras relâchés de chaque part de son visage dans une position lascive. Il put observer le vert cesser de respirer un instant avant de reprendre sa tâche.

Le faucon bougea de manière à être vraiment sur le dos, ce qui lui fit écarter une jambe dans la manœuvre, la pliant vers le haut. Décalant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, il pouvait observer combien le vert se délectait de la vue. Il sentit une vague de chaleur ravager son corps quand il aperçut la respiration de Midorima s'accélérer et sa gorge déglutir.

Oui… Il était à deux doigts de le faire craquer.

Takao prit alors sa voix la plus quémandeuse et aguicheuse. Un murmure résonna du plus profond de sa gorge.

« - Shintarō… »

Et ça ne manqua pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Le vert se dressa lentement sur ses jambes et son regard, jusqu'à présent dardé dans celui de son amant, glissa sur sa bouche entrouverte.

« - C'est ça que tu veux… ? »

Midorima ôta le sachet de glaçons transparent du sac isotherme et en défit le nœud. Sa main gauche fouilla à l'intérieur. Il en saisit un entre son majeur et son index.

Le faucon n'en perdit pas une seule miette La façon dont la main droite de Shintarō avait d'agripper et de soupeser le sac avec souplesse, la manière dont il ramenait à son visage le glaçon qu'il venait de saisir du bout des doigts… Comment il l'approcha de ses lèvres et, le regardant de nouveau droit dans les yeux, comment il posa le bout de sa langue dessus. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement derrière ses lunettes et sa main agrippant le dessous du sachet de glaçons se raffermit sensiblement sur sa prise.

« - C'est frais… Tu en veux ? »

Kazunari ne put échapper un faible gémissement quand il sentit de nouveau une vague de chaleur le saisir aux tripes. Trop chaud, définitivement trop chaud, son cerveau ne répondait plus. Et son caleçon commençait à vraiment devenir très serré. Il écarta légèrement plus ses jambes et étira son dos, en quête d'une position plus confortable.

« - Shintarō… J'ai vraiment… Trop chaud… »

La fin de sa phrase mourût dans sa gorge alors que Midorima s'agenouillait sur le matelas, à ses pieds. Celui-ci plaça le glaçon entre ses lèvres le temps de poser le sachet à sa gauche et de se défaire de sa propre chemise. Il se mit ensuite à quatre pattes au-dessus du plus petit après avoir récupéré le bout de glace entre ses doigts. Leurs fronts et leurs souffles se frôlèrent et Midorima sentit la chaleur émaner de son amant. Il esquissa un sourire en coin en se redressant légèrement, plongeant dans ses yeux brillants d'envie.

« -Tu es brûlant, il te faut un médicament. »

Et il guida le glaçon vers la bouche de Kazunari qui le happa avidement, ses lèvres suçant au passage le bout des doigts du vert avant qu'ils ne se retirent. Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir de contentement. De là où se trouvait Midorima, le spectacle était délectable. Le glaçon était encore assez gros, Takao ne pouvait pas vraiment fermer la bouche et il voyait sa langue le faire tourner pour éviter que celle-ci ne gèle trop. Il le voyait déglutir, savourant l'eau fondue, il l'entendait aspirer pour qu'aucune goutte d'eau ne lui échappe et il le sentait frissonner de plaisir sous lui.

Il posa une main sur le torse de Takao qui tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'il la fit glisser dans son cou. Il connaissait bien son amant et ses faiblesses, il savait à quel point Kazunari avait ses cinq sens très développés, et le toucher n'y échappait pas.

Le faucon étira son cou de manière à signifier que la caresse était plus que bienvenue, mais le vert ne s'attarda pas plus dans sa lancée. Il fit continuer sa main jusqu'à sa mâchoire, qu'il agrippa un peu plus fermement, avant de plonger vers ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent d'un rythme langoureux, se savourant l'un l'autre, chacun bataillant pour le petit morceau de glace qui finit par fondre entre leurs deux langues, les autorisant enfin à danser ensemble sans obstacle. La main gauche de Midorima avait atterri dans les cheveux sombres de Takao, agrippant quelques mèches sans y mettre trop de force. Il les relâcha et dirigea sa main dans le sac de glaçons non loin de là pendant qu'il achevait le baiser d'un coup de langue sur sa la lèvre inférieure. Il se redressa légèrement pour admirer le désordre qu'était Takao alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, les yeux entrouverts, dans le vague. Le plus grand ne pût s'empêcher un minuscule rictus, anticipant la suite.

Il replongea sur son amant, cette fois-ci se lançant à l'attaque de la base de sa mâchoire avant de descendre dans le début de son cou. Il glissa rapidement un glaçon entre ses lèvres pendant le traitement, faisant sursauter Takao.

« -Hah ! »

Kazunari se raidit de surprise et cambra légèrement face au contact glacé dans son cou, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se hachura. Ses mains plongèrent dans les cheveux verts de Shintarō quand celui-ci guida le glaçon le long de sa mâchoire vers le dessous de son oreille. S'en suivit une flopée de gémissements muets et de tremblements incontrôlés au fur et à mesure que le vert rebroussait chemin et continuait sa promenade le long de son torse, passant respectivement par chacun des mamelons dressés par le choc thermique et l'excitation, descendant sur son ventre, contournant son nombril. Le glaçon était presque entièrement fondu quand il arriva à l'aine, il termina donc le chemin jusqu'à son caleçon avec sa langue. La figure de Midorima s'éloigna quelque peu du corps du faucon tandis qu'il entreprit de le libérer de ce sous-vêtement et de son inconfort. Une fois chose faite il se débarrassa du reste de ses propres vêtements sous le regard langoureux de Takao en dessous de lui. La verge de ce dernier tressauta d'excitation et il écarta un peu plus les jambes par réflexe, totalement dominé par son propre désir.

Midorima soupira, son corps répondant à l'appel désespéré de l'élu de son cœur. Il déposa une nouvelle fois un glaçon dans la bouche de celui-ci pendant que son souffle frôlait son intimité. Tout en écoutant le son des soupirs et des déglutitions de son amant il lui saisit le dessous des cuisses en les caressant brièvement, avant de les agripper plus fermement afin de lui fléchir un peu plus les jambes. Takao se cambra un peu plus en émettant un gémissement plaintif, il était tellement excité que son érection plus que tendue commençait à lui faire mal. Il entreprit de supplier son amant encore une fois mais fut pris de court par Midorima dont la langue plongea à la base de sa verge avant de remonter sur toute sa longueur. Kazunari hoqueta et failli s'étouffer avec ce qui restait de son glaçon. Le vert continua à promener sa langue sur son sexe sans le prendre en bouche, savourant les petits gémissements du faucon. Une fois le bout de glace fondu, il remonta sa main gauche jusqu'à la bouche de son amant qui se hâta de les aspirer et de les sucer, le tout en ondulant des hanches et en gémissant.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tellement chaud !

Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand le vert se décida enfin à le prendre entièrement en bouche. Takao rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un soupir largement plus bruyant que les autres, ses hanches se tendirent en avant par réflexe, causant une pénétration plus profonde dans la gorge de Shintarō. Ce dernier accusa le coup et le laissa faire. Il retira ses doigts de la cavité buccale du faucon qui tremblait de tout son être sous le plaisir intense qui le gagnait. Ses mains cherchèrent quelque chose à agripper tandis qu'un des doigts trempés de Shintarō amorça un mouvement contre l'intimité du brun. Les yeux du vert se fermèrent et il continua ses vas et viens sur la verge de son amant, un frisson le parcourut également et il sentit quelque chose s'écouler de son propre sexe. Il pourrait jouir rien qu'en écoutant les soupirs et gémissements Takao. D'ailleurs, le corps de ce dernier envoyait des signaux qui lui criaient qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, le goût du liquide pré-séminal dans sa bouche en faisait partie.

Il décida donc de ralentir un peu la cadence en s'éloignant du sexe de Kazunari pour aller embrasser le haut de son ventre, dieu qu'il aimait ces gémissements frustrés. Pendant ce temps son majeur continuait son exploration un peu plus au sud, décrochant des petits soupirs hachés de plaintes à son hôte. Le vert alla taquiner le cou du brun en guise d'excuses. Excuses que celui-ci accepta bien volontiers en se décontractant, ce qui permit à Midorima d'ajouter un deuxième doigt.

Le reste de leur ébat fût une réaction en chaîne totalement imprévue, même par le tireur d'élite calculateur qu'était Midorima. Le destin fit que dans leur position actuelle, son oreille gauche se situait juste à côté de la bouche de Takao et celui-ci, connaissant très bien le point faible ultime de son amant (à savoir, les oreilles), en profita pour y nicher sa langue et en sucer le lobe. Le vert se tendit et se colla totalement contre son amant, coinçant la virilité de ce dernier entre leurs abdomens. Le plus grand effectua un mouvement de hanche réflexe qui fit frotter son sexe tendu au possible contre les draps. Les frissons qui s'en suivirent provoquèrent des vifs mouvements de ses doigts qui heurtèrent de plein fouet la prostate du faucon et ce dernier émit des gémissements à en faire bander un mort droit dans l'oreille de son amant, qui faillit y passer. Midorima continua à se frotter contre les draps, ne savant plus où donner de la tête sous les gémissements du plus petit qui, lui, était dépassé par les mouvements de l'abdomen de Shintarō contre sa verge et les doigts de ce dernier malmenant sa prostate.

Un soupir plus prononcé que les autres et un mordillement dans son cou eurent raison du faucon qui se contracta violemment et se déversa dans un râle entre leurs ventres. Ce même râle eu raison du vert qui serra les cheveux du brun entre ses doigts. Il laissa échapper un grognement et jouit contre le matelas.

Quand Takao regagna la planète Terre, il était écrasé sous les 1m95 de son amant. C'est dans un réflexe de pure survie qu'il le bascula tant bien que mal sur le côté, le réveillant de son état béat au passage. Il s'assit en tailleur, admirant le champ de bataille qu'était devenu le lit de Midorima. Les draps complètement défaits trainaient à moitié par terre, le sac de glaçon avait complètement fondu, formant une petite flaque sous celui-ci. Takao se sentit presque rougir quand ses yeux captèrent les filets de sperme, maintenant secs, contre la housse du matelas, non loin de ses jambes. Il émit un petit rire nerveux amusé.

« - Shin-shan, il faut changer les draps.

\- Débrouilles, toi, c'est de ta faute.

\- Shin-chan ! Il y a du sperme partout !

\- On verra demain matin.

\- Mais.. !»

Le vert éteint la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, les plongeants dans le noir complet, et agrippa un des poignets de Takao afin de le coucher de force à ses côtés. Le brun s'apprêta à répliquer mais fût interrompu par un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« - Inutile de les changer maintenant si c'est pour les resalir demain, nanodayo. »

Takao pouffa, il ne voyait pas la tête de son interlocuteur mais il pouvait aisément l'imaginer rougir et regarder sur le côté tout en fronçant les sourcils. Le doigt contre ses lèvres glissa, entrainant toute la main contre sa joue dans une caresse étonnamment tendre pour le tsundere qu'était Shin-shan. Le faucon glissa sa main contre la sienne, sentant le sommeil le gagner. C'est fou comme le vert pouvait changer du tout au tout quand il était avec lui, et il était fier de cela.

* * *

.

.

.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Il m'a fallu plus d'un mois entier pour pondre ce truc. (Ne jamais sous-estimer les dégâts psychiques qu'une invasion de puces peut entrainer chez-vous, je ne souhaite ça à PERSONNE !)

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Des conseils ? Des avis ? Des trucs à dire ? (*Fais la manche* lul).

Petite pub très importante : Je prévois de faire un petit truc (juste un combat d'une vie) au sujet du syndrome du jumeau perdu. Je suis à la recherche de témoignages concernant ce syndrome et si ça vous intéresse passez donc voir ma fic sur OHSHC qui porte sur le sujet. Merci *cœur*.


End file.
